Truth Found in Memories
by musicfreak256
Summary: Remus begins to doubt Sirius' guiltness while he is a Hogwarts. He uses a pensive to travel through his memories, trying to find eveidence.


I sit back in my chair, thinking. How could he have done it? He was his best friend, his brother. And he just killed him, or gave him the means to kill him. And he killed him too. Oh, there's too many hims. I can't help but drag my mind back to that night.

It's October 31st, All-Hollows-Eve. The Marauders, minus Wormtail, and Lily were sitting in the living room of the cottage in Godric's Hollow. I was staring out the window. Wait; is that Wormtail outside the window? No, it can't be. Peter was doing work at the Department of Mysteries. Maybe I should take a better look at that memory.

I stand from the chair behind my desk and walk across my office. I open the cabinet and pull out my pensive. It's old and dinged up and not nearly as fancy as Dumbledore's, but it's all I could afford on a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher salary. I pick out the memory I'm looking for. I've over used this memory, trying to find evidence of Padfoot's, NO! He's Sirius. He lost the right to be called Padfoot when he gave Lily and James to You-Know-Who.

I pour the memory in the pensive and step into my memory. I'm really back there now, in Godric's Hollow. Lily and James are sitting on a couch and are watching Sirius talk to Harry like he was a full grown adult. I'm sitting in a chair facing Lily and James, and the window. James laughs at something Sirius says to Harry and Lily starts reprimanding them.

Current-me moves to stand behind past-me. I tune into the conversation, watching the window out of the corner of my eye. "Sirius, will you stop trying to turn my son into a trouble maker? James, do something."

James laughs and goes to stand by Sirius. He crouches in front of his best friend and son. "OK Harry, you're going to be the distraction. I don't think you'll really be able to set off fireworks quite yet. So, we'll let you down. Start wailing when we get out of view."

"Everyone will be distracted by a crying baby. Mainly the girls. Hey, James, can I borrow Harry to try and help me pick up birds?"

"Oh, so you're over Marlene?" Past-me asks.

"No." He replies bluntly. "But maybe a few girls could get me back on track." He winks at Lily.

"Oh no. You are not going to use my one-year-old son as girl bate." Lily stood up and picked Harry out of Sirius' arms. "Since you too decided to try and influence my son into the wrong direction, Remus and I will put him straight." Lily walks over and sits on the arm of the chair past me is sitting in.

"What shall we teach him about Lily?" Past-me inquires.

"The greatness that is books." Lily declares.

"NO! You're not going to turn my godson into a book loving prefect. He is going to be a new age Marauder."

"I'm a Marauder and I was a prefect and I love books. James was even Head Boy." Past-me points out.

"You're all disappointments to the Marauder name. I'm the only one who holds myself true." Sirius wipes his eyes as if he's crying at the state of the Marauders.

"Actually, I think Peter is the one who kept the Marauder name true." James says. "He's the only one who's not married."

"I'm not married." Past-me protests.

"But you're a book loving prefect. You shouldn't even count as a Marauder." Sirius insults.

"He's the moral Marauder. You need a token book worm." Lily defends me, past-me, whatever.

I glance up at the window. There he is. It is Peter. He's looking in the window with a worried expression on his face. Tears are spilling from his eyes. It's almost as if he knows what is going to happen. No, it can't be. The thought reminds me of another memory.

I pull myself out of my memory and back into my office. Glancing out the window I can see that it's quite late. I can see Harry walking down to Hagrid's hut with his friends Hermione and Ron. Harry is so much like his father. Always getting into trouble and so loyal to his friends. He looks like him too, just has his mother's eyes. A brilliant green that shows all his feelings.

I place my memory of Halloween back in its spot on the shelf and pull out another one. This one is from when Sirius was being arrested for being a Death-Eater. I pour it into my pensive and jump in.

Now I'm standing next to my past-self in the Ministry of Magic. The Aurors are dragging Sirius through. He's screaming and fighting them. Then he sees me and breaks free. "MOONY! You know it wasn't me. You do, you were there with me that night. How could I have told him where they were when I was with them? I even wanted to sleep over! Does that sound like a man who just sentenced his best mate to death?" He looked at past-me with pleading eyes.

Past-me's eyes never wavered. They were hard, unforgiving. "You lie, Black." It was the first times I've ever used his surname in anything but a joking tone. He flinched. "You were his best mate, and you betrayed him. Then you went off and killed Peter. Why Sirius? Because you've been working for HIM" Past-me spat the pronoun. My voice hasn't changed at all during the times I've seen him. It was always dead and cold. "You killed them Sirius, and I don't want to hear your excuses."

"NO! It wasn't me, Remus. I swear! It was Peter. The little rat gave Voldemort everything. I knew it so I went to confront him. He killed all those muggles and then changed and ran! You have to believe me." He pleaded.

"So you blame this all on Peter? Wormtail, who has only ever idolized you. Wormtail, who you've beaten on for the past 9 or so years? That's who you blame Sirius? Why don't you just out and say it was me? I'm a werewolf, and he's recruiting those. Come one Sirius, who else are you going to try to blame this time?" Without a word past-me turned and left, leaving a dead looking Sirius Black to be dragged to the holing cells.

I'm back in my office. I walk to my desk and pull out the Marauders Map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" I whisper. Ink spread across the parchment. I search for two names. They're together. Sirius Black is racing towards Ron Weasley, and Peter Pettigrew. I grab my cloak and race down to the grounds to greet my two class mates.


End file.
